Normal Is the Safe Word
by CaitlynMacKenzie
Summary: Cuddling is NOT the best part. Story takes place during S2 and is not part of my ongoing series. It was originally written and posted as part of the AO3 Veronica Mars/Logan Echolls smut-a-thon. WARNING: Rated M for detailed sex scenes, language, and explicit content.
**NORMAL IS THE SAFE WORD**

Written in playful script across a cotton candy pink awning, the name of the adult store - _Frisky Business_ — fluttered and winked at her, coaxing her inside. Veronica squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and pushed open the glass door. No one turned to look at her. The woman behind the counter didn't even raise her head from the magazine she was reading.

Veronica debated the need for a mini-mesh shopping basket. _How much stuff do I have to buy?_ Shrugging, she took one anyway and wandered down the center aisle.

"Veronica Mars." The soft, drawling voice behind her was the one she heard in her dreams. "One week of sex with Duncan and already you need to spice things up?" Logan closed the space between them until she could feel the heat from his body sizzle up her spine. His mouth to her ear, he asked: "Cuddling not enough?"

Not dreams, _nightmares_. Of all the sex shops, in all the world, he walks into this one. Flustered, she grabbed the first box from the shelf and whirled around to face him. Pointing it at his chest, she asked, "And what about you? Does Kendall need a little help—"

"I was born with all the accessories I need to get a woman off" —he trailed his fingertips down her arm, his hand encircling the box— "but you should remember that."

"You must have me confused with some other girl on your extensive list."

"Ah, ah, ah, that sounds like jealousy." He glanced at the box they were both holding and took it away from her. "Not this one- it's a little too extreme for you."

"What does it do?"

A slow, lazy smile. "Do you want me to tell you… or show you?"

An image of Logan, naked and between her thighs made her flush. She blinked and focused on the box. The Jelly Fun Flex Anal Teaser guaranteed it was perfect for beginners. _Supple and plush, the squishy jelly material bends and flexes, easily conforming to individual body contours_.

"I'm…" The words — _working on a case_ — disappeared from her vocabulary when she made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Unadulterated lust darkened their depths as he stared at her; the intensity of his gaze making her stomach quiver. Veronica licked her lips. "Show me," she whispered.

Logan's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. Raising her chin, she repeated the words louder. "Show me."

A frown marred his brow and he backed up a step. Veronica smiled. It was a rare occurrence – cocksure Logan Echolls thrown off his game and she was enjoying the moment. He studied her and, with a quick decisive nod, dropped the anal teaser into her basket. "If we're going to play, we'll need a safe word."

"Safe" —she swallowed and tried again— "Safe word?"

"Now what shall it be?" Logan tapped his chin as he perused the shelves. Picking up a thin black stick with an ostrich feather on its end, he brushed it along her cheek and tossed it in the basket. "I know – _normal_ ," his mouth twisted, making the word sound synonymous with boring.

 _Well isn't it, Veronica? Isn't that why you're indulging in this fantasy- because Duncan bores the shit out of you, in and out of bed?_

"Whenever you want to stop and be on your merry way" —he flicked his wrist in a shooing gesture— "You just use the safe word." He plucked a package from a metal hang-rail and popped open the top to remove a long wisp of black silk. Sliding the blindfold through his fingers, he took a step closer and caressed her face with the silk. "Soft," he murmured.

Another step and their bodies were touching. Logan stroked his thumb over her bottom lip and ducked his head until they were eye level. "Just say the word, Veronica."

 _Word?_ Her mind drew a blank, but her body shouted: _yes, yes, yes_ as his mouth hovered over hers, his warm breath caressing her lips. This game of chicken they were playing was no longer a game. _What am I doing?_

Logan dropped his hands from her face and took an abrupt step backwards, tossing the blindfold and its packaging into her basket. Putting more distance between them, he pivoted on his heel and stalked down the aisle. He paused at one of the spinning racks and pulled down a purple and white box with a busty blonde on the front. "How kinky do you want to get?"

The cold, clipped tone of his question threw her off balance. "Uh…" Veronica stared at the box. The busty blonde was holding a clamp in each hand with a chain dangling between them. _First Time - Nipple Teasers_. "Not that kinky."

His moue of disappointment was gone as quickly as it appeared and he put the box back with a shrug of feigned indifference. At least she thought it was feigned. _Is he indifferent to me?_ She smarted at the idea that he was only toying with her, amusing himself at her expense. "Why are you here?".

With a dismissive wave, he said: "My parents were absent the day they taught birth control."

Veronica huffed a sigh of frustration. "In the _store_ , Logan."

"I followed you." There was a raw sadness in his eyes when he added: "I wanted to know what you had planned for the very vanilla Donut."

Veronica frowned at the basket in her hands. _Logan thinks I'm toying with him_.She should put the basket down and come back another day. Her client's husband frequented the shop three or four times a week. A delay of a day or two wouldn't hurt her case. _But leaving now would hurt_ me.

This is what she thought about when Duncan left her unsatisfied - being with Logan. When she touched herself, it was _Logan's_ face that she saw. _I want this. I want_ him. She closed the distance between them. "Logan, I—"

"Handcuffs?" He dangled the package of hand and ankle cuffs in front of him, stopping her advance and keeping a safe distance between them.

"Okay." He blinked at her easy agreement and she smiled. Turning her head, she pressed her lips against the inside of his wrist. His pulse jumped at the contact and he pulled away, scorched. _Not indifferent to me at all_.

Tossing the cuffs on top of the other purchases, he walked to the end of the aisle. Veronica trailed after him, stopping at the endcap display of lubes. Not wanting to be an inactive participant in their little shopping spree, she studied the bottles. There were too many. Oil based, water, silicone, pleasure gels, warming – _why didn't I Google this first?_

Logan reached over her shoulder and selected a curvy bottle of Astroglide. Then he picked up a package of blue, syringe-plungers – lubricant launchers. Veronica watched him toss both on top of the pile. "Uh, let's not get carried away, this isn't _The Story of O_."

"Of course not." He turned to her with a hard stare. "I won't share."

 _Duncan- he's talking about Duncan_. Averting her gaze, she nodded. Logan caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning her head to see her face. Veronica nodded again. "I won't share either," she challenged.

Amusement tugged the corners of his mouth. "Done."

 _Bye-bye, Kendall_. Veronica's smile faltered at the hungry, primitive gleam that entered Logan's eyes. His arm snaked around her waist and he jerked her body to his, knocking the basket from her hands and lifting her from the floor. Her lips parted in a soft _oh_ and he took it as an invitation, crushing their mouths together. Spinning around, he pinned her against the pillar. Veronica wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, pulling him closer. He sucked at her tongue and rocked his hips into her.

" _Ahem_ ," the saleslady cleared her throat.

They slowly broke apart, dazed and unfocused. Logan recovered first, easing her back to the floor, and stooping to pick up their discarded basket while Veronica turned to the saleslady. "We got a little carried away."

"It happens," she said with a knowing smile. "Maybe you should visit our lower level."

Logan was frowning at the clerk, momentarily confused. "Lower—"

"We would love to," Veronica chirped in her Amber voice, cutting off his question. "Wouldn't we, sweetie?" She squeezed Logan's hand, willing him to play along.

"Uh... sure." His lips thinned into a grim line and the muscles in his jaw started to tick. Thankfully, the saleslady didn't notice his less than enthusiastic response as she turned and started to lead them toward the front of the store.

Veronica held firm to his hand, afraid if she let go, he would leave her. Logan plopped the basket on the counter with a little more force than necessary. Veronica stroked her thumb across the back of his hand and smiled at him, trying to ease his anger. He ignored her, resolutely staring past her shoulder.

"Condoms?" The clerk asked, nodding toward the selection near the register.

Logan shrugged, picking up a three-pack of Trojan Magnum XL and tossing them on the glass counter. She smiled at Veronica as if to say _'lucky girl'_ and scanned the box of condoms. "That will be five hundred dollars."

"Five _hundred_ ," Veronica stammered.

"That includes your membership key," the woman said, sliding a brass skeleton key across the glass counter toward Logan.

"Membership has its privileges," he responded with a smirk as he tried pulling his hand free. Veronica clutched it tighter. " _Babe_ " —the endearment was a curse— "I need to pay the lady… unless you want to?"

Veronica let go of his hand.

"That's what I thought." Logan pulled out his wallet, bypassed the credit cards, and handed the woman cash.

"You can take your toys with you, but your purse has to go in one of our lockers. They're right at the top of the stairs." She pointed down the first aisle. "The door is at the end… and don't forget your key."

Logan scooped up the key and the pink shopping bag with one hand and grabbed Veronica's wrist with the other. He half-pulled, half-dragged her down the aisle. Veronica wished his rush was just because he was eager to experiment with their new purchases instead of a desire to yell at her, but she knew better.

The door was easy to miss if you weren't looking for it. Paneled and painted, it blended with the wall; the seams tight and almost invisible. He let go of her arm long enough to unlock the door and then he pulled her through, letting it slam shut behind them.

"Is this a case?" He demanded.

Veronica started shaking her head. "It's not what you think." She put a tentative hand on his arm. "I came to the store for a case, but… what happened… you and me… that isn't—"

"You were going to go into a sex club ALONE?!"

"Logan," she hissed, trying to make him lower his voice. She nervously glanced at the closed door, expecting the saleslady to appear any second and call their bluff. When she didn't materialize, Veronica peered down the wood staircase to make sure no one was standing below. They were alone.

She frowned, Logan's words finally registering. _Not angry, but worried?_ "I only need a few pictures." The bus-depot-style lockers were to the right on the wide landing. Veronica shoved her purse in the closest one, turned the lock, and then slipped the key wristlet over her hand.

"So you thought you could waltz into a sex club with your camera, take a few incriminating photos, and they would just let you leave?"

"Gee, overly dramatic much?" With a roll of her eyes, she held up the pendant of her necklace for his inspection. "It takes stills and can record fifteen minutes of video."

Logan took hold of the necklace, cradling the silver filigree flower in his palm and flipped it over; the eye of the flower held a tiny pinhole camera. As he nestled the pendant back in her cleavage, his fingers grazed the swell of her breast. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked as he fingered the lacy edge of her camisole.

"What do you want to do?"

"Well, these lockers conjure up a few fantasies." Placing his hand flat on the locker next to her head, he leaned in closer, until their mouths were a breath apart. Veronica licked her bottom lip. She'd had more than a few of her own fantasies about lockers and Logan.

His gaze locked with hers. She turned up her face in anticipation of his kiss and her eyes started to drift closed.

"Keep them open."

Veronica did as instructed, leaving her eyes open, and he touched his nose to hers before delivering a soft kiss. Logan teased her lips with brief, gentle kisses, letting his mouth linger a little longer with each one; his eyes never breaking contact with hers. It was very intimate, watching them darken and seeing his lids grow heavy with arousal. Veronica slid her hands up his back, drawing him closer.

Logan's tongue skimmed her bottom lip and slipped inside. She couldn't focus on anything, but what he was doing to her. Giving in to the sensations, her eyes closed and she buried her fingers in his hair.

He parted her thighs with his knee, inching her miniskirt higher. Veronica rubbed herself against his jeans in search of friction. Heat pooled in her center and she wanted more. "Touch me."

"No." With a final kiss, he pushed himself off the lockers and away from her.

Veronica sagged against the cool metal surface and stared at him. He seemed completely unaffected by their impromptu make out session while she was reminding herself how to breathe and willing her heartbeat to slow. "Are you still mad?"

"No, Veronica" —he tugged her skirt down— "I'm not mad."

"Then what's wrong?"

He shrugged. "You have photos to take, remember?" He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away, staring into the abyss of the staircase.

"If you're not mad, why did you stop?"

"You think I wanted to?" His head jerked around, eyes flashing. "I wanted to push that skirt up to your waist, bend your knees up to the locker, and bury myself inside you."

Veronica swallowed, hard. _I want that too_.

"But I need you to be with me because you want _me_ \- not because Duncan bores you or as part of some case." The confession cost him. His shoulders slumped, and sad, vulnerable eyes pleaded with her. _Be careful with him, Veronica_.

Reaching behind her neck, she unclasped the camera pendant. She took his hand and placed the necklace in his palm, closing his fingers around it. Logan eyed her, wary and cautious at first, and then he smiled. Holding up his hand, he let the delicate silver chain dangle against her skin and slid it up her throat. He leaned forward and refastened it around her neck.

"Let's go get your money shot, Mars." He held out a hand for her and she threaded her fingers through his for the walk downstairs.

At the bottom of the steps was an arched, cherry wood door with a speakeasy grill in the top center of its distressed surface. A man's face peered at them through the grill. "Key?"

Logan showed him the skeleton key and the door swung open. The speakeasy vibe continued inside the room. A long mahogany bar on their left fronted an exposed brick wall and to their right were wide leather couches and club chairs. Just beyond the seating was a small dance floor with a solitary couple.

Veronica relaxed. She'd been expecting 9 ½ Weeks meets Eyes Wide Shut as told by Caligula. Logan led her deeper into the club. The music was low and sultry with a pounding bass line and no lyrics. The redheaded man on the dance floor —massaging his partner's ass and grinding against her hips— was not her client's husband. She turned to Logan. "He's not here."

He jutted his chin toward the corner of the bar, pointing to a doorway, which was partially obscured by a thick, velvet drape the same burgundy color as the bar stools. With a lift of an eyebrow, he posed the question - _do you want to go back there?_

She nodded and let him lead the way.

Once over the threshold, the space opened up to a big room with a round bed in its center. There were large windows lining the walls. They didn't offer views to the outside, but to even more rooms. "For voyeurs," Logan whispered in her ear.

Veronica glanced at him and then her gaze slid back to the couples on the bed. One man was splayed across the mattress on his back, a woman sitting on his face and gripping his head between her knees. Her head was tossed back, blonde hair cascading over her shoulders, moaning. The second woman was kneeling between his legs, pleasuring him with her mouth and hands as another man joined them, rolling on a condom.

Veronica buried her face in Logan's arm.

"They want you to watch." She tilted her head to see Logan's face. He wasn't watching them, he was watching her. "It turns them on, heightens the pleasure," he explained. She frowned at him. "Ah, okay - no group sex for you."

The couples on the bed were changing position. Veronica looked at the men's faces and confirmed neither was her quarry. Skirting the gray tufted bed, she marched down the line of windows on the right wall, peeking through each in search of her cheating spouse.

Logan caught her around the waist, his hand rucking up the end of her shirt and his fingers grazing her bare midriff. He pulled her tight to his chest and pressed his lips to her ear. "Slow down," he whispered. "You look like you're on a mission."

Turning in his embrace, she said: "I just want to get this over with."

A wry grin crossed his face. "That's exactly what a guy wants to hear from a hot girl at a sex club." He caressed her cheek. "We need to blend."

"How do you propose we do that?"

"You could get naked?" The hopeful lilt to his voice made Veronica smile, but she shook her head. "Okay… moving on to plan B." Placing his hands on her shoulders, he gently started to rub. "First you need to relax." He stroked his palms down her arms, entwined their fingers, and lowered his mouth to her neck. "Think of this place as foreplay."

"Logan, we…" Her protest faded as he trailed kisses down the side of her throat and started sucking the hollow above her collarbone.

Unclasping their hands, he let his fingers glide over the curve of her hip and disappear beneath the hem of her shirt. He traced slow, lazy circles on her bare stomach as he nibbled her neck. "I can't wait to taste you, Veronica." His words thrummed along her skin. "To make you come for me."

A different kind of tension coiled in her belly.

Veronica gripped his head between her hands and pulled him up for a kiss, devouring his mouth. Her back bumped into the wall as Logan pressed into her, pinning her to the sheetrock.

Gripping her chin between his thumb and forefinger, he turned her head, breaking the kiss. Veronica gulped oxygen into her burning lungs.

"Watch what he's doing to her."

It took a second for her to process Logan's command. The thumping music and the smell of sweat and sex cleared her haze and she remembered where they were. She dropped her arms, squirming beneath his weight in an effort to free herself. Logan backed up and turned her toward the glass.

The couple inside was naked. The woman was on her knees at the edge of a leather bench and the man was squirting Astroglide on her backside, plunging first one finger and then two inside her ass. The lube made her pixie tattoo glisten under the ambient lights.

The man stepped back. Squeezing more lube into his large palm, he fisted his cock and slid his hand down the length of his shaft. On the bench, _Pixie_ lifted her ass higher in anticipation. With one deep thrust, _Astroglide_ buried himself inside her. Wetness pooled between Veronica's thighs.

"You like that." It wasn't a question, but Veronica shook her head anyway. "Veronica," Logan purred in her ear. "You need to be honest about what excites you." His fingers trailed up her bare arm. "Flushed skin."

Behind the window, _Astroglide_ pulled almost completely out and slammed back in. _Pixie's_ moan was loud enough to hear through the glass.

Logan was completely focused on Veronica. She could feel his intense gaze burning her skin, but she refused to look at him. "Dilated pupils."

Logan moved closer, shielding her body from the rest of the club. He pressed a hand at the base of her spine. "Arched back and" —he brushed his hand over her chest and Veronica shuddered— "hard nipples." Logan lowered his mouth to her neck, sucking her skin. "This turns you on," he whispered against her throat.

Veronica's pulse stuttered as _Pixie_ reached for a vibrator and started to slide it between her legs. _Astroglide_ covered her hand with his own, pushing the vibrator deep inside _Pixie_ , filling her, stretching her.

"Do you want me to do that to you?" Logan's lips were warm and wet against her ear.

 _Yes._ The word stuck in Veronica's throat and all she managed was a slight nod. Logan cupped her hips, pulling her to him. She could feel him straining against his jeans, hard and lean and her sex throbbed in response. Veronica rubbed her ass against his erection and he groaned. "You need to get your picture so we can get out of here." His voice was thick and heavy with want.

"Forget the photo." She didn't care where they went, but they needed to leave _now_.

Taking his hand, she dragged him toward the exit. Logan let her lead him past the bar and through the door, but when they reached the stairs, he spun her around, crushing her to his chest. Veronica opened her mouth to urge him forward and the words were silenced by his lips.

As his mouth swallowed hers, he grabbed her ass, lifting her from the floor, and Veronica clutched his waist with her legs. Plunging her fingers into his hair, she gripped his head and pulled him closer. His hand slid under her shirt and up her spine, setting her skin on fire. She was vaguely aware of them moving and didn't realize they'd reached the landing until he put her down in front of the lockers.

"Bags," he reminded her. His breathing was shallow, his eyelids were heavy, and his hands were still under her shirt, stroking their way down her spine. He bit her bottom lip and then sucked it into his mouth, soothing the sting.

Veronica slammed the key in the locker and scrambled for her purse and the pink shopping bag. His hand folded over them, taking them from her while his other hand molded itself around her hip. Keeping her tucked tight against him, he ushered her from the store and to the Xterra parked out front.

Logan let her go long enough to fumble for his keys. He jerked open the passenger door and threw the bags in the footwell. "God, Veronica. I don't think I can wait."

"Then don't."

Groaning, his hands circled her waist and he picked her up, transferring her from the sidewalk to the passenger seat. He leaned after her, pushing his body between her thighs and taking her mouth in another heated kiss. Her fingers itched to touch him. They tugged his tee shirt up his stomach and then closed over the button of his jeans, prying it free.

Logan's hands skimmed over her thighs and moved higher, disappearing beneath her miniskirt. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband of her lacy briefs, he slid them down. "I want to think about you bare and wet" —Veronica gasped as he slid a finger over her clit— "and waiting for me."

He pulled the lacy slip of fabric past her knees and Veronica kicked them off not caring where they landed as she lowered his zipper.

"Not yet." Taking her hands in his, he tore them away from his jeans and stumbled back a step. Her eyes devoured the exposed skin of his belly and the line of hair that disappeared into his black boxers. She pressed her knees together, squirming in the seat. She'd never been this turned on before. Her body thrummed with need. "Spread your legs," he demanded.

Veronica did as he asked, sending her skirt up to her waist and exposing herself to him.

"So fucking beautiful." His eyes moved over her and the tip of his tongue wet his bottom lip. He bent forward and her hips arched for his touch, but instead he reached for the shopping bag.

Withdrawing a box, he ripped open the packaging and a small pink bullet the length of a lipstick tube landed on her stomach. Logan snatched it up, wrapping his fingers around it. In his other hand was another pink square with buttons. Jabbing one of the buttons with his thumb, he nodded to himself and smiled. It was wicked and sexy and made her pulse race.

His gaze traveled from his fisted hand to her face. With a slight lift of an eyebrow, he asked the silent question: _are you sure?_

Veronica bit her lip and nodded. Pausing, he searched her face. Whatever he saw in her eyes must have satisfied him because he angled his body deeper into the SUV and kissed her. His knuckles grazed her inner thigh and then his fingers were parting her folds. Logan nestled the bullet inside her, pressing it tight against her clit. His tongue glided across her bottom lip as he drew her legs together and shifted her in the seat until she was facing forward.

Her heart pounded in her chest _thump, thump, thump_. It was so loud she was sure he could hear it. Logan kissed her nose, fixed her skirt, and pulled the seatbelt over her body. It snapped closed with a loud _click_. And then he was gone. Veronica placed her palms on her thighs, pressing her trembling fingers into her skin.

Logan's door opened and the Xterra shifted beneath his weight as he slid behind the steering wheel. The vibrator started in sync with the engine. Her breath hitched in her throat. _A remote_ was her last coherent thought as the bullet's speed increased. Veronica moaned. It felt so good, but it wasn't enough. She raised her hips, twisting in her seat. A cry escaped her lips as the vibrator started to pulsate. "Lo- _gan,_ " she gasped.

"Tell me how you want it, Veronica - faster" —again the bullet's speed increased— "or slow and easy." It returned to pulsate and she whimpered. "The sounds you're making are so fucking hot; I can't wait to be inside you."

She clawed at the seat. It was too much- the throbbing between her legs and his dirty words. Veronica wanted it to stop and she wanted more. "Tell _me_ ," she ground the words between clenched teeth.

"I'm going to spread you open and lick that pretty cunt until you come."

Her mouth parted and she started to pant. She thrashed against the seatbelt, rotating her hips and seeking release; her hand slipping between her legs. The vibrator stopped. "No coming without me, Veronica."

She mewled.

" _Fuck_ ," he spit the word. "I can't—" The car jerked and the tires squealed as he took the corner, driving faster.

The vibrator snapped back on high and Veronica started grinding her ass into the seat. She growled.

"I'm gonna fucking come just listening to you."

The SUV and vibrator both came to an abrupt stop and her eyes flew open. She blinked against the bright sunlight pouring through the windshield. They were at the marina. Veronica glanced at him.

"The house is too far and I can't wait anymore." Shoving open his door, he hopped down and circled the hood. As he pulled open her door, the vibrator kicked on again. With a moan, Veronica tossed her head back and closed her eyes.

Logan freed her from the seatbelt and parted her legs, but instead of removing the bullet, he swirled it around her clit. "You're so wet."

Twisting toward him, she put her foot against the dashboard and lifted her hips, pressing into his hand. He rubbed the bullet back and forth over her. Blindly, she reached for him, digging her nails into his shoulder. Her legs went rigid and her thighs started to shake.

"That's it - come for me, baby."

Her head lolled back and her hips bucked off the seat; the orgasm ripping through her, violent and sudden, her body convulsing around the bullet.

"Beautiful," he murmured, brushing the hair from her face and kissing her forehead while he tossed the vibrator on the floor. Veronica slid her arms around his neck. Sated and satisfied, her body curled into him. Logan carried her from the car and down the dock to slip five.

Setting her down next to the yacht, he gracefully vaulted over the edge of the boat and landed on its deck. He held out a hand for her. An attack of nerves made her hesitate. _What if I disappoint him?_ She wasn't Kendall or even Lilly. If her experience with Duncan had taught her anything, it was that she was good at a lot of things and this wasn't one of them.

"Get out of your head, Veronica. Just be here with me."

Casting aside the doubt, she slipped her hand in his and climbed onto the boat. Logan didn't waste any time, pulling her flush against him, his erection pressing hard into her belly. "I want you so bad."

An answering spark ignited in her core, her earlier release completely forgotten. Her hands crawled up his back, pushing his tee shirt upwards. Logan grabbed his collar and yanked the shirt over his head and tossed it on the teak.

He'd called her beautiful, but he was too. Her hands glided over his chest. Gone was the lanky boy she remembered from pool parties and days lazing around the beach. There were now muscles and definition were once there was none. She scraped her fingernails over his nipples and he shuddered. Veronica wanted to turn him on and turn him out like he'd just done for her.

She trailed her nails down his abdomen and gripped the waistband of his jeans, tugging him closer. With the tip of her tongue, she circled one of his nipples as her fingers undid the snap on his jeans.

Growling, Logan grabbed her hands, pinning them behind her, and started to walk them backwards toward the cabin. "Unless you want me to rip your clothes off right here in full view of everyone, we need to go below."

Veronica peered around his arm. There were people out on their boats and a full terrace of diners, eating alfresco at the yacht club- all with an unobstructed view. She'd been too caught up in him to realize they weren't alone. Arousal shot through her as she remembered Logan's earlier words. _They want you to watch._ Stepping out of his embrace, she slowly lifted the hem of her shirt, teasing him with glimpses of her bare skin.

Logan visibly swallowed, his eyes riveted to her. It made her feel powerful and sexy. She slipped her shirt over her head and tossed it away. He reached for her and Veronica skittered out of range. Smoothing her palms over the curve of her breast, she slid them down her belly, and let them dip into the waist of her miniskirt.

"What are you doing?" The question was a strangled groan.

Veronica smiled. Turning her back to him, she watched him over her left shoulder as she pushed the skirt lower. "It heightens the pleasure, Logan."

He stalked across the deck, his eyes wild and predatory. The skirt pooled around her feet. Hauling her into his arms, Logan tossed her over his shoulder and carried her into the cabin. The space was a blur. He swept through the galley and past the leather banquette to the bedroom at the stern and kicked the door closed behind them.

Placing her on the bed, he upended the shopping bag, spilling the contents on the mattress next to her. There were way more items than she remembered him buying. "When did you get all..." She glanced at him and her mouth went dry; the rest of her question suddenly unimportant.

He'd toed off his sneakers and pushed his jeans and boxers down to his knees. At the sight of him, Veronica snagged her bottom lip between her teeth, her legs parting in anticipation. Logan shoved his pants lower and kicked them off.

"Take off your bra; I want to see all of you."

Reaching behind her, she undid the hooks and started to slide the black straps down her arms. At the last second, she clutched the lacy silk to her body, self-conscious. Logan shook his head. "You're beautiful, Veronica." He trailed his fingertips down the line of her jaw and hooked a finger under her chin, raising her face. "Let me see you."

She let it fall. Logan's sharp intake of breath made her stomach flip. He chucked the bra out of his way and knelt on the bed between her thighs. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he gently pushed her back, lowering her down to the mattress. "I don't know how long I'm going to last, I want you so much."

Taking her hand, he wrapped her fingers around his cock.. It throbbed beneath her touch. Veronica arched her hips, sliding a leg over his back, digging her heel into his ass. "Fuck me," she whispered into his ear.

Groaning, he buried his face between her breasts. His body went still, his weight heavy on her. "Logan?"

"Give me a minute," he said hoarsely.

She stroked her hands up and down his back and he reared away. "No touching for you." Veronica let her arms fall to her sides.

Logan didn't touch her. Kneeling between her thighs, he let his gaze caress her skin, absorbing every detail of her body. This was better than her earlier fantasy because it was real. _He_ was real. She arched her back, willing him to touch her. He obliged the silent request, roughly brushing his thumbs across her nipples, slowly back and forth until they tightened into hard peaks.

His mouth closed over her nipple, circling it with his tongue and sucking it into his mouth. She wrapped her hand around his neck and he pulled back. "Keep your hands on the bed or I'll tie them down."

Arousal shot through her. She stroked the nape of his neck, testing him.

"Veronica," he warned. With his teeth, he tugged at her nipple and flicked his tongue across its tip. She brushed her fingertips over his shoulder blade and then down his arm.

Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her hand away and then reached for the blindfold. He twisted the silk around her wrist, securing it with a knot, and then wrapped the end around her other wrist, securely binding her hands together over her head. "Is that what you wanted?"

She nodded. With a growl, Logan wound his hand into her hair, pulling her head back and kissing her, hard and deep. He trailed kisses down her exposed throat and licked across first one nipple and then the other before his tongue slid lower, gliding over her belly and circling her navel.

Logan cupped her breasts and rolled her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. He tugged at them. "Spread your legs for me, Veronica." Bending her knees, she opened her legs, digging her heels into the mattress. "Wider," he said as he palmed her knees and pushed them apart.

Veronica moaned as he drew his tongue up her cunt to her clit in long, slow laps. His hands stroked her thighs. "You taste so fucking good." He circled her clit with the tip of his tongue and lightly pinched it between his fingers. Spreading her, he sucked on her clit. He slid a finger inside and pumped.

Resting her weight on her heels, she lifted her hips, pushing his finger deeper. Logan added a second finger and she grew slick around his hand. Growling, he slurped at her. He withdrew his fingers and then shoved them back in, over and over again. The loud, sloppy sucking noises and his groans made her wetter. Her clit throbbed. She was so close.

Logan pulled his fingers out and slid them lower, spreading her wetness down her fold and over her ass. Veronica tensed as he circled her ass and pushed his long middle finger inside. "You're so tight, baby."

He moved his hand and groped along the mattress for the bottle of Astroglide. He flicked the top open with his thumb. Sitting back, he squeezed some on his hand. Veronica started to lower her hips and draw her knees together. "Don't move," he commanded and she stilled. Pressing a kiss on her inner thigh, he squirted the lube on her ass. "You're so hot like this - wet and waiting for me to fuck you."

She moaned.

Lowering his mouth to her, he licked up her clit and then swirled his thumb around it. "Do you want me to make you come?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Yes what, Veronica? Say it. Tell me to do it."

"Make me come, Logan."

With two fingers, he rubbed her clit harder. Her eyes closed and she arched her neck. _Almost there_. Logan slowed his pace and she whimpered, inching down the mattress and pushing herself into his hand. He increased the rhythm and slipped a finger into her ass, easing it in slowly past his first knuckle and then the second.

It felt so good. Veronica moved lower on the bed.

"Do you like that baby?" Tiny mewls deep in the back of her throat were her only answer, but they were enough for him. He slid a second finger up her ass and gently pumped, carefully prepping her while his other hand continued stroking her clit.

Veronica's hips started to move in time with his hands. Warmth spread through her and she started to tremble. "That's it, Veronica, let go." He kissed the inside of her thigh and started to suck on her skin. The heat of his mouth made her shudder as she came apart beneath his hands, collapsing on the mattress. Logan continued to stroke at her, drawing out the ripples of pleasure pulsing through her body.

He kissed her knee. Standing, Logan grabbed one of the condoms. Through sleepy lids, Veronica watched him sheath himself. "Roll over." She did as he asked, rolling onto her stomach.

The tearing sound of a box being opened made her turn her head. A long, flesh-colored vibrator was in his hand. Logan unscrewed the base and inserted the batteries, then he rubbed a generous amount of lube over it. The vibrator disappeared from her view.

"Get on your knees."

Her pulse quickened, chest hammering, but she got up on her knees, drawing her bound hands down to her chest and lifting her ass in the air. Logan squirted more Astroglide over her. She tensed as he pushed himself into her. "Relax, Veronica," he crooned, "I'm not going to hurt you."

He eased himself inside, taking his time and letting her adjust to the fullness. His hand smoothed over her back, gentling her. " _Fuck_ , this feels so good." He slowly slid in and out of her going deeper with each thrust. His soft grunts and moans of pleasure spurred her own desire and she started to rock her hips. "You're fucking incredible."

Logan bent over her back, kissing along her spine. He gripped her shoulders and began thrusting hard and deep. Each time he forced himself in, she felt a slight ripple of pain followed by a wave of pleasure. He pulled almost all the way out and shoved himself back in. Veronica felt herself giving way around him, allowing him completely inside; his balls bumping up against her ass. He groaned.

She sucked in her breath as his fingers found her clit. He stroked the still sensitive flesh. Veronica bit her lip to silence the groan. His fingers moved lower, spreading her open and she tensed as he teased her opening with the tip of the vibrator.

Slowly and with infinite care, Logan pushed the vibrator in. Veronica gasped as it stretched her. She clenched. He kissed her back. "Trust me, baby; it's gonna feel so good." Logan drew slow, lazy circles up her stomach, soothing her. Cupping her breast, he gently kneaded it and stroked his thumb over her nipple. With a sigh, she relaxed her muscles and he pushed the rest of the vibrator deep inside her.

She was stretched too tight and there was so much pressure. Her hips started to buck. Logan gripped her hips, holding her still to allow her time to adjust to the fullness. He clicked on the vibrator and his body jerked. " _Fuck_. I've got to move, Veronica."

His cock slid in and out of her body. Intense pleasure replaced the pain and she started to move with him. The slow, steady thrusts weren't enough- she needed release. Veronica increased the pace, slamming back into him. His hand moved between her legs and he started to work the vibrator in unison with their thrusts.

Her body bowed as Logan pounded into her. In and out. She shivered. Her body was wound so tight she needed to come soon. She writhed against him. Knowing what she needed, his fingers found her clit. With a gasp, she fell apart; her face sinking to the mattress.

Logan pulled out and then gently removed the vibrator. Kneeling on the bed, he rolled her onto her back and freed her hands. He rubbed her wrists and kissed each one. His fingers stroked her forehead, brushing the damp tendrils of hair away from her face.

"Logan, I…" She couldn't put into words how good she felt; how good _he_ made her feel.

He kissed her, got up from the bed and crossed to the garbage can. Her gaze traveled over him and she frowned. He was still hard. Wincing, he removed his condom and tossed it in the trash. Disappointment washed over her. He'd made her come three times and she couldn't even get him off once. Tears pricked her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He stretched out next to her, folding her into his arms. "Please don't tell me you're sorry we did this because it would kill me."

"No, it's not that…it's... you didn't…"

Logan smiled. "Oh baby, we're not done." He kissed the top of her head. "When I come, I want to be inside you, Veronica."

"Oh… _oh_."

Reaching over her hip, he snagged another condom and rolled it on. He turned on his side to face her. "You're so beautiful, Veronica." Dropping tender kisses across her face, he pushed her down to the mattress and moved on top of her. His eyes closed as he slowly sank into her. "God, you feel so good- hot, tight."

Logan skimmed his hands down her sides, over her thighs and to her knees. Bending them back toward the mattress, he slowly started to move inside her. "Touch me, Veronica."

It was all the incentive she needed. Her hands roamed over his back, caressing his skin and dipping lower to massage his ass. His thrusts were tortuously slow, stoking the fire in her belly. It amazed her that her body could still want more.

Pressing his palms into the mattress on either side of her, he pushed himself up and started pumping faster. Tension creased his forehead and he began fucking her with rapid, sharp thrusts. Veronica circled his waist with her legs as she held on.

He grunted in her ear as he pounded her into the mattress. Her fingers curled into his arms, gripping tight, digging her nails into his flesh. She clenched around him and he hissed. Logan grabbed her hips, slamming their bodies together over and over again. Veronica's head lolled back and she groaned. His body jerked into her and he shuddered, biting her shoulder.

Rolling on his back, he took her with him and curled his body around her. Completely spent, Veronica rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "So" —she drew her finger down his chest— "When can we do this again?"

Logan laughed. "Well, you do still need that picture… so tomorrow?"

"Hmm…" Veronica smiled as her fingers stroked down his stomach and around his navel; she found his trail of hair and followed its path, sliding lower."I have to wait that long?"

"Not if your hand keeps moving."

Her fingers stilled. Lifting her head, she rested her chin on his chest to see his face. "Well, there _is_ one condom left," she teased, "It would be a shame to let it go to waste."

"Minx." Giving her a gentle squeeze, he kissed her forehead. He smoothed his palm down her spine, smacked her ass, and then caressed away the sting. "You know, you didn't use the safe word."

"Mmm hmm." She stretched, languid and sleepy. "Maybe I don't want normal anymore now that I've tried things the other way."

Logan rolled them over until he was on top of her. "You say the sweetest things." He framed her face between his palms and kissed her.

She felt his cock twitch against her thigh and she arched an eyebrow. "Is it tomorrow already?"

"Waste not, want not," he said with a smirk.


End file.
